


Something New

by boyandhispen



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Hair Grumps, Hair Salon, Incomplete, M/M, Multi, Other, Polygrumps, Rating subject to change, hair au, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyandhispen/pseuds/boyandhispen
Summary: After  a difficult breakup leaves him homeless, jobless, and despairing, Dan decides he needs a change of appearance. What else will change along the way?Will be updated chapter-by-chapter, rating subject to change.





	1. First Meetings

Dan sat in his van, contemplative as he bounced his right leg rhythmically. Did he really want to go through with something like this?

The breakup had been difficult, ending with him being thrown out of the apartment he had shared with Shyanna, and now he was practically living out of his vehicle or couchsurfing among his more generous friends. His music had more or less come to a stand still. He couldn't get a job. All he had now was the money in his bank account. 

It had been Shyanna that convinced him to grow out his hair in the first place, insisting it looked good, insisting it fit with the bands image better than his close cropped curls. He had grown to love his wild mane, but now all it did was weigh him down, a painful memory of the betrayal he had been dealt.

He needed something new.

Glancing in the rearview one more time, he puffed his cheeks out and shook his head as if clearing away the negative thoughts. “Lets do this, man.”  
He locked the doors of the van, shoving his keys into the pocket of his worn out jeans, and tried to act natural as he walked into the salon, “Cattitude Clips”, and was greeted right away by a grinning bearded man, his own hair pulled into a bun much smaller than but not unlike the one Dan had affixed to the back of his head.

“Welcome to Cattitude Clips! Do you have an appointment?” His nametag glinted in the bright lighting of the salon, reading 'Arin' in shimmering pink marker. 

Dan froze up for a moment. “Ah- no, actually, I uh, thought that you could do walk ins here?”

“Don't worry! Walk ins are always welcome here, but there will be a wait before we can assign you to whoever finishes up with their client first.” Before Dan could reply, Arin started typing animatedly at his computer terminal. “You're all set! Just take a seat in the waiting area and someone will see you shortly. Feel free to browse through any of our magazines for inspiration.”

Dan nodded curtly, palms sweating slightly. This place was a lot busier than he had hoped. 

Wiping his hands on the front of his jeans, Dan sat at a purple, paw-shaped stool.  
His long body had to be folded down into it, and he felt like a spectacle as he reached for a magazine to flip through. 

He almost didnt notice his name being called.


	2. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny learns names and faces!

Dan hadn't realized just how long his hair really was.

He knew it grew quickly, especially his, but he hadn't really taken the time to actually look at himself in the mirror lately until his stylist, a perky little goth girl named Suzy, started cooing in awe over the curly mane atop his head as she released it from its rubber band prison.

“How long has this been growing out?” She asked, grinning brightly as she established eye contact in the mirror.

“I think… about three years?” Dan answered, hesitant. He knew exactly how long. He had been growing it out for three years, two months, and twenty-two days. To the day.

“You must be so proud of it…” Suzy murmured, in awe. “What did you come in for today?”

“I need something refreshing. I'm tired of looking at the same thing every day and finally mustered up the courage to come in here and cut it all off but i'm not actually sure what I want done yet…”  
Dan looked a little sheepish as he directed his eyes down to his lap. “To be honest, I was hoping you could help me figure it out.” His lips curled up apologetically as he glanced back up to the stylist for approval.

“Absolutely! What do you think you're paying me for?” She held a lock of hair down against the side of his face. “With an angular shape and wide brow like yours…” and so she began.

___________________________________________

As his hair fell around him, Dan felt a twin sense of lightheartedness and gut-twisting sadness mingle in his chest. The man at the front desk, Arin, whistled jokingly as he passed by behind them, and he found himself able to relax marginally as the sweet smelling woman working on his hair chatted idly with him and with the other stylists passing through. He picked up names here and there, matching them to faces quietly in his mind, and made a game of it to take his mind off of the hair being lifted from his neck, his ears.

A doe eyed man in blue jeans and a tight grey shirt swept up hair around the booths when he wasn't doing manicures and acrylic nails. Ross.

A friendly looking man, if not a bit muppet-like, booked future appointments between clients as he kept his oils, lotions, and waxes well stocked and organized. He was Barry, the masseuse.

He learned Arin was also technically a stylist, but spent most of his time at the computer and phone setting up call-ins and really only worked when the place was packed, but Danny was more interested in his discussion with a short-haired woman in a floral dress as they chatted about video games, and it became apparent that she was an artist in the tattoo parlour in the floor above them. Her name was Holly.   
Suzy snapped him out of his taking in of the environment as she held up a blow dryer. “Are you alright with me using heat on your hair?”  
“Won't that just make my curls frizz out?”  
“Not if you know what you're doing.” She winked, and he shrugged his shoulders in compliance, doing all he could to avoid looking at himself until she was finished.

He wanted it to be a surprise. 

He wanted to prepare himself for the shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Im a very busy student trying to get back into writing, and I will update this as frequently as I can! Thank you for reading!


End file.
